This study will investigate the relationship between plasma levels of dopamine-beta hydroxylase (DBH), norepinephrine (NE), homovanillic acid (HVA) and 3-methoxy-4 hydroxy phenylglycol (MHPG) with conduct disorder in boys, as well as girls (previously rarely studied); indices of stress; and other psychological measures of sympathetic nervous system function.